


(Podfic) Thamus

by LaCoquette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News of Lord Byron's death has just reached France, provoking a surprising lamentation from Bahorel</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Thamus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mme. Bahorel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mme.+Bahorel).
  * Inspired by [Thamus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751857) by [MmeBahorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeBahorel/pseuds/MmeBahorel). 



Thamus  
**Audio** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c86ed2km7336mek/Thamus.mp3)  
Music- Marschner Overture Der Vampyr (The Vampire)  
For Mme. Bahorel with admiration and gratitude


End file.
